davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivan Line
The Rivan Line is the royal family of Riva, consisting of all the descendants of Riva Iron-grip and his wife Beldaran. For Alorns, the line has almost religious significance, as the family are the custodians of the Orb of Aldur. Due to their connection to the Purpose of Light, the line has long been tightly controlled by fate; nearly every marriage in the line is determined by the Purpose, and when one of the children meets their chosen mate for the first time, a bell goes off in the heads of any sorcerer nearby. The marriages are usually very happy, but the drawback is that when one half of the marriage dies, the widow or widower usually falls into a deep, nearly-incapacitating depression. Known Members of the Rivan Line (Note: Many members of the line had multiple children, however, only the firstborn male in each generation is considered the heir to the line, and little is known about the children who weren't heirs.) * Riva Iron-grip (Unknown-2045), founder of Riva; son of Cherek Bear-shoulders; brother of Dras Bull-neck and Algar Fleet-foot; husband of Beldaran; son-in-law of Belgarath; brother-in-law of Polgara. * Daran I (2019-Unknown), son of Riva and Beldaran. Ascended the throne in his teens after his mother passed away, leaving his father too grief-stricken to continue governing. Noted for his handling of the Bear-Cult and his introduction of various reforms. Married Larana, daughter of a minor noble. * Cherek II (2045-Unknown), son of Daran and Larana. * Gorek (Unknown-4002), the last king of Riva prior to the 4th millennium. After his assassination and the near-destruction of his family in 4002, the line was driven underground, with his only surviving grandson Geran being raised in secret by Polgara. * Geran I (3996-4066), the only survivor of the Nyissan attacks. Was raised in secret at Polgara's house on Lake Erat before she brought him to Muros during his adolescence. Married Eldara, the daughter of an Algar cattle mogul, and spent his adult life working with cattle. * Davon (4013-4080), son of Geran and Eldara. Married Alnana and worked as a tanner and cobbler. * Alten (4041-4080), son of Davon and Alnana. Married Ellette and worked as a cobbler before become a furrier. * Geran II (4071-Unknown), son of Alten and Ellette. A mediocre physician. Had one son and four daughters by an unnamed wife. * Darion I (4391-Unknown), worked as a cabinet maker in Sulturn, and married a Sendarian girl, Selana. Later became a wood carver in Kotu. * Khelan (4416-Unknown), son of Darion and Selana. Worked as a shipbuilder in Kotu and was notable for adding deeper keels to Drasnian ships. * Dariel, inventor of the water-wheel-powered sawmill. Lived in Val Alorn. * Gariel, a cowherd who spent most of his life in Algaria. Married Silar, an Algar. * Daran II, son of Gariel and Silar. Worked as a horse-herder and may have been a Sha-Dar. Married Selara. * Geran III (4779-Unknown), son of Daran and Selara. * Darel (4801-4851), son of Geran and an unnamed mother. Worked as a blacksmith in Aldurford. Married Adana. * Garel I (4839-4867), son of Darel and Adana. Lived in the Stronghold in the run-up to the Battle of Vo Mimbre. Married an Algar girl, Aravina. Died in a horse-riding accident. * Gelane (4861-4902), son of Garel and Aravina. Learned of his heritage at an early age, became obsessed with reclaiming the throne of Riva, and nearly fell under the spell of Chamdar. Later became a cooper and fishing enthusiast in Emgaard. * Garel II (4899-Unknown), son of Gelane and Enalla. * Geran IV, father of Darion II. Outlived his wife and refused to leave the town where she was buried. * Darion II (Unknown-5334), son of Geran and an unknown mother. Worked as a stonecutter in Medalia. Married Esena. * Darral (5290-5349), son of Darion and Esena, and a quarryman in Annath. Married Alara. Killed by a supposed accident in the quarry. * Geran V (5329-5354), son of Darral and Alara. Married Ildera. * Garion (5354-Unknown), the Child of Light. Married Princess Ce'Nedra. * Geran VI, son of Garion and Ce'Nedra. Category:"Garion" universe Category:Heirs to the Rivan Line